August 14
by dukefan01
Summary: Just a short story on Shuhei's birthday a week after Tosen betrayed them and the others who try to help. Summery sucks.
1. Chapter 1

For souls from the Rukongai, things like birthdays were meaningless. They weren't born into this world, they came from the World of the Living after they died, with no memory of how they were when they were alive. Some counted on another s word of when they arrived, but many didn't care. After all, they had no reason to actually keep track of the days. Some where an exception to the rule however. For Hisagi Shuhei, his exception came early on. No one bothered to pay attention to others in the higher districts, especially kids. Everyone was so focused on surviving themselves that they couldn't help others. Shuhei had a small group of of three other kids that he spent time with, but other than that he didn't talk to others. Then in an instant, he felt that his world was about to shatter. One of his friends had died in front of him, and it appeared as though his life was over. Then a shinigami came out of nowhere and saved his life. For the first time in his young life a soul gave him a second glance. That man had not only saved his life, but checked on him afterwards. It was the first time someone had shown him that his life was important, that his life was worth living. Shuhei gained a new respect for himself and decided that with that respect he wanted to do something with his life. He wanted to be just like that Shinigami and serve under him as his right hand man. That August fourteenth a hundred years ago had saved his life. It was a day he never wanted to forget but there was no anniversary for remembering the day that you learned the value of your life, so instead, he made that day his birthday.

Now things were different. August first, Ichigo and his friends invaded the Soul Society, and on the third they invaded the Seiretei. After, five days of insane manhunts and death and betrayal followed. Tosen, the man who Shuhei had been willing to blindly follow into battle and stand behind no matter the circumstance, had abandoned him and left him behind like a bag of trash. The entire Gotie thirteen had been devastated by Aizen, Tosen, and Gin's betrayals. Shuhei knew he wasn't the only one who had taken it hard, and while the children were still around they put up a more happy front. Now that they had just left to return home after recovering for a week, everyone fell back into a slump. Momo was still in a coma, and Kuchiki had just been released from the hospital. Things were still in the immediate recovery stage. Shuhei had heard about how Izuru was still recovering as well, and how the Fourth division had taken over some of his work load to help him. The tenth took over for the Fifth division. Shuhei however insisted of taking over his work alone. It distracted him from the events of the last week. Of all the August fourteenths that he experienced, this was by far the worst.

Deciding he had let his mind wonder too much, Shuhei got up to go get a drink before diving back into work. Looking out the window he could see night was falling but it made no difference as he was intending to work clear through the night. However, a knock at his door made him pause. He was about to call out to the individual, but they went ahead and opened the door. Abarai Renji strolled into the office like he owned it, making Shuhei scowl at the intrusion. "What the hell Renji?!" he hissed. Renji grinned.

"There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you." said the younger male. Shuhei seemed surprised by that.

"Why?" he asked. Renji now looked surprised.

"Just shut up and come on." said Renji, grabbing the older one's wrist and walking off, dragging Shuhei behind him. Shuhei pulled his arm back twice but Renji didn't seem phased in the least. He kept dragging Shuhei along and the other male gave up, slightly curious what Renji had wanted. He figured it might be a training thing since that is what they had been doing together for the last week. Renji stepped into a shunpo and dragged Shuhei with him. The two of them left the Seiretei and continued into the north rukongai.

"Where are we going Renji?" Shuhei snapped, but Renji ignored him. Shuhei tried to pull his arm free again, even more frustrated by the lack of an answer. The two continued along until they arrived at a river bank. Shuehi stood amazed at what he saw. Orange blankets all with the ninth emblem on them lay spread out along the riverbed. Food and drinks sat like a picnic all around. The head Captian Yamamoto sat with Sasakibe beside him, watching the others. Shunsui, Rangiku, Jushiro, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Sajin, and Iba sat together drinking sake and in Yachiru's case water. Soi Fon was beating up Marechiyo for reaching for some of the food. Izuru was watching them with Isane, Unohana, Hanataro, Byakuya, Rukia, Nanao, Toshiro, Nemu, Sentaro, and Kiyone.

"It's about time you showed up!" Kenpachi growled.

"Yeah, hurry up and grab something to eat so we can!" Rangiku said.

"Were you working?" Izuru asked, worried the answer was yes. Shunsui walked over and put a sake cup in the young man's hand while Iba shoved a steamed bun in his other hand that Renji finally released. Shuhei looked at all their expectant faces and tentatively took a bite of the food. Everyone cheered and dove into the food. Sasakibe came over and led Shuhei to sit between him and Yamamoto.

"I don't understand..." the young man's words were drowned out by a loud high pitched whistle. A second later the sky exploded into a huge orange firework. After it faded, a beautiful display of blue, green, purple, yellow, white, red, and orange lit up the night sky. He could recognize such beautiful work as Shiba Kukaku instantly.

"I apologize for using you like this." Yamamoto suddenly spoke beside him. Shuhei looked over in surprise.

"Sir?" he asked.

"With everyone as down as they were, I thought something should be done to lift their spirits. Shunsui mentioned that today was your birthday, so we thought celebrating your birthday would be an excellent opportunity to do so." he said. Shuhei was surprised, but he smiled.

"I'm glad I can be of use." he said. Yamaoto looked like he wanted to say something else, but Izuru ran over.

"Hey birthday boy, we need you." he said, pulling Shuhei down to the others. Rangiku slung an arm around Shuhei to support her as she shoved a half empty bottle into his hand. Shuhei smiled softly with the others as he looked up at the fireworks.

"Happy birthday Shuhei." Renji said. Shuhei's smile vanished.

"It's not really my birthday you know." he said. Toshiro shook his head to show he disagreed.

"It's an important day to you right? Then it's worth us celebrating it with you." he said. Shuhei smiled. It was another August fourteenth, another group of Shinigami, and once again, that group of Shinigami were saving him, giving him a reason to live. He and Sajin swore to bring back Tosen, and he was intent on trying to do so. He hadn't been wrong, the Shinigami were amazing, and he was one too now. Over all, it was one of the best Auguest fourtheenths he ever had.


	2. Chapter 2

"Looks like you can use a drink." Shuhei turned around just in time to catch the bottle his old friend Aoga threw at him. He looked at it to see it was indeed a bottle of sake. Aoga took the moment to sit down next to him, smirking at the lost look on his old friends face.

"What are you doing here?" Shuhei asked. He didn't mean it come out rude, he was just confused. Aoga chuckled.

"What am I doing here? What kind of friend forgets his friends birthday?! I thought we'd have a nice drink together." he said. Shuhei gave him a suspicious look. "What?" the fourth division member asked. Shuhei narrowed his eyes.

"I don't accept pity." he said. Aoga gave him a look saying 'are you stupid'.

"Who is giving you pity?" he asked, sounding genuinely offended. He hadn't meant to upset the scarred man, he just thought they could sit down together and get through this bottle of sake together.

"You haven't' come to visit me on my birthday in years." Shuhei said. Aoga nodded in understanding. Shuhei thought Aoga was only coming because of what just happened a week before. Of course he had heard about it, who hadn't. Three of the taichou's just abandoning their posts and leaving their seconds with all the responsibility, suspicion, and work loads from their betrayal. Aoga had to admit that was part of the reason he came to check on Shuhei, but it wasn't the only one.

"Do you remember all those times we celebrated at the academy? Kanisawa was always there to make sure we never went too far." Aoga laughed. Shuhei looked down, thinking about the friend they had lost. "I bet if she was still here she'd be in the ninth with you, smacking you for being so weak." Aoga laughed. Shuhei looked up at him, ready to yell at him for calling him weak. However after he thought about it for a moment, he found he had to give Aoga a point for that.

"I believe that deserves a drink." he hissed, drinking straight from the bottle. Aoga came him a pout.

"Come on man, I want to have some of that too. You can't just drink it out of the bottle." he said, but Shuhei could tell he wasn't really mad at him. Shuhei smirked.

"Did you bring cups?" he asked. Aoga returned the look, pulling out two small glasses.

"Unlike you, I'm prepared." he teased. Shuhei nodded as he passed him the bottle, and Aoga poured out two glasses. "Let's see...to...what should we toast to? You're health? Good luck?" Aoga asked.

"How about old and new friends?" Shuhei suggested. After all he and Kommamura had just started a sort of friendship, and Aoga had been his friend for well over forty years now. Aoga nodded and smiled.

"Sounds good to me." he agreed, and the two drank the entirety of their cups. Shuhei looked up at the sky. He hoped this year would go better.

 **I just wanted to do a little thing with Aoga. I don't know why but Aoga and Kanisawa are two of my more favorite characters (Uryu and Shuhei are still my absolute favorites) even though they were only on like 5 pages.**


End file.
